


Welcome to the Magarita Zone

by PunchSystem



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cult Ending (Dream Daddy), Demon Joseph Christiansen, F/M, M/M, Temporary Character Death, dad misses a lot of things like A LOVING HUSBAND, dad misses amanda, gives u saul graves as 8th daddy 2k17, inspired by a tumblr post, mary deserved better 2k17, one dad whale joke, scared dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchSystem/pseuds/PunchSystem
Summary: He was smiling, that unholy smile he gave you the first time you two met, and the last time he had his hands around your throat.





	Welcome to the Magarita Zone

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight while forcing my friend to play dream daddy  
> also this was inspired by this tumblr post: http://a-bloodied-rose.tumblr.com/post/163255227710/guys-i-just-realized-something-cult-end-is
> 
> i know it says finished but ill write more when school doesnt kill me, so it isnt actually just a one-shot

_**Wish you were here** _

Joseph was lying on a beach, a few Boats were in the Background and a heart was drawn into the sand. He was smiling, that unholy smile he gave you the first time you two met, and the last time he had his hands around your throat.  
There was no Return Adress, neither anything else on the back of the Postcard.  
_Where do they even make Postcards out of Pictures?_ you wondered silently, but you knew that was the last of the Questions you wanted to be answered.  
You sat down on the Couch, your shuddering Dad knees betrayed you once, might as well make it two times now.  
Joseph was back. This wasnt a farewell, neither was it a mockingly way of saying _I made it, did you?_. It was a promise. He wasnt done with you yet. He knew Mary helped you escape and all the Work he put into it, all the Work of previous Generations, were destroyed by a Ska Fanboy and an Alcoholic Ex-Wife.

_Oh God, Mary_  
_**The kids** _

Damien and Robert helped her out whenever they could, and the Kids didnt even see much bothered by their Father leaving. They just seemed...hollow?  
Should you warn her?  
You think about calling Amanda, but retreat as you finished dialing her number. She just managed to get used to college life, you cant come now and tell the Story of _Once upon a time there was a gay Cultpriest who seduced me with Dad Jokes and free Magaritas_. But as you imagine her doubting face, images flash back into your head. Amanda with that creepy smile, Amanda with black Eyes, Amanda not _being here nor in College-_.  
The buzzing of your Phone snaps you back into Reality. Brian send a picture of Daisy, apparently she did won the annually spelling bee. You quickly text him back, telling him that your Daughter is on top of her Class already.  
Brian sends you an Emoji with one eye closed and his tounge out and you make a mental note to ask Amanda later whats that supposed to mean.  


The postcard is halfway forgotten, when you put it on the rest of the letter package, most of them bills, and you already fear the day when the first bill of your daughters college arrives. You go on to turn on the TV and make yourself Dinner, when the Doorbell rings twice.  
Tripping nearly over Hugos Book recommendations, you manage to open the Door. At first you are not sure if you are realizing it right, your Heart starts pumping faster, blood drains from your face and your mouth stays open, pretty much midword saying _Hey, whats u-_  
The pink shirt is neatly ironed as ever, and the blue sweater is hanging around his shoulders like its been sewn onto it. You manage to get your brain working again to shove enough force into your hands to close the door, but something seems blocks it.  
"Hey there Neigbour, I was just about to come in. Its been a _whale_." Hes laughing wholeheartedly, as he presses the door open with ease and walks into your living room. The door slams shut, without you or Joseph touching it and you slowly creep into yourself.  
"Well then. Lets chat." Joseph says as he turns around. His hand clasp together and he looks you at you expectedly.  
Your phone buzzes again and you wonder if you manage to turn fast enough to run out of the-  
The bolt makes a small clicking sound as the front door locks itself, and you manage to let out a shaky breath as if you held air in your lungs for longer than any human should be able to.  
Outside you hear a Dog barking and a Car driving by, then the cul-de-sac goes quiet again and after some more seconds Joseph sighs and looks around the living room. Only now you manage to process some thoughts and they are shooting at you faster than you are able to catch them.  
_Why is he here? When did he got here? Mary stabbed him, Saul said-_  
"Saul.." Joseph whispers thoughtfully and turns to you again. He inspects you before taking a step towards you. Mimicking him, you take one backwards.  
"Saul Graves?"  
You still dont manage to respond. Pictures start flooding your memory again. Mary rehearsing the story that the boat sank and Joseph ran off with stolen Church money, Saul slipping you his Number, Saul telling you that he also lost his Wife. Memories of Alex, Josephs laugh as he tells you that he sadly couldnt beat faith to the punch that time, but he wish he did.  
"Oh Mary. I always wondered if there was more to her than Wine and Roberts shoulder to cry on." The blondehaired Man makes a _tzk_ sound before approaching you again. He already has you cornered on the Door, before you manage to say-  
"Stop."

Suprisingly, he does.  
"I-I dont understand." You take a deep breath. "What do you want here? I thought its over. You- you died. I saw you, the kids- Mary-" you stutter as your heart starts racing and you wonder if Greys Anatomy taught you enough about heart attacks that you pass out and Joseph will leave you alone to call an Ambulance.  
Joseph leans in close, you ignore the scent of cinnamon and apple cider and focus on his eyes, where you manage to catch the little wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and the darkish eyebags who give away that he is way older than he pretends to be.  
"We're just getting started." he whispers in a sing sang voice, before unlocking the door and opening it, shoving you away in the process.  
He steps out of your house, suddenly the evening feels so much colder and darker than the fall would suggest.  
"See you at the barbeque!" he waves, smiling, before he starts walking slowly towards his house.

That was his house. It _was_ , you remember. You also remember Mary and the kids and the feeling you had when you wandered for days in those catacombs. Crypt? Vault? You start to shudder.  
There was no way Mary would take Joseph back. Or without getting in contact with Saul. Something omnious was in the air. Not even the first season of Ghost Truckers gave you those kind of goosebumps.  
_God help the outcast_ Is all you can think of while still holding the door open, trying to let out the heavy air that seemed to intrude your house.  
You wish you could laugh at the irony of that, (maybe even how much Amanda loved that movie as a kid) but you dont think God was here anymore. Even though Joseph would have told you once otherwise.


End file.
